Madoka Magica: Deaths and after deaths AKA an afterlife
by AnimeLoverForever03
Summary: Follow the roles of Kyoko, Sayaka, Octavia, Mami, and some additional new characters, and watch them as they begin to remember their past lives, how they died, and what the heck is going on in this town! But wait, who is the creator of this town? Why does a former witch have a soul gem? Who's Cora, what does she plan do to with the help of Kyubey? Rated T for language and blood R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys this is my 2nd fanfiction! My first one kind of failed I accidently deleted all of the chapters thinking they were backed up in a spare folder but when I clicked on it it said no document found so that fanfiction will expire after 90 days since i** can't** update it or edit it to make it last longer if you guys can tell me in the reviews how I did on this one and if I can get those documents back that would be really helpful! Enjoy! This fanfiction is also from a first person view unlike the last one, I will be taking the roles of every magical girl who died in the series :) hope you like it! I didn't do Madoka and Homura because this was just after episode 9 and Madoka hadn't become a goddess and hadn't dyed so all I would be writing was Homura and Madoka's conversations with Kyubey and Sayaka's funeral. Review enjoy hope you like my 2nd fanfiction! Also credit for the lyrics of the song below go to Leelee and her youtube channel along with Kiyumi Arashi and her youtube channel , they gave me permission to use the two songs below so don't sue me for copyright and enjoy, review, and I hope you like it! Sorry I needed a third thing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>{Mami's death and after death}<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tiro finale!" I shouted defeating the sweets witch, or so I thought. The strings around the monster tightened. It opened its mouth. "Huh?" I asked in one moment before the giant snake pushed its way through. It was black with dots and red and blue horns. It had a huge mouth with razor sharp teeth. My mind was blank. I stared at the tooth filled beast in front of me. Its jaws ready to clamp on my head. I'm sorry Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki... I failed you.. I failed Kyubey... I failed Kyoko... I failed my family... all because I made that wish to live on... wait that wish it must have been the reason I-! Before I could finish giant jaws clamped on my head. Razor sharp teeth cut into my bare neck's flesh. My soul gem broke into pieces and my head was off clean in seconds. My mind was blank... I had no mind... I had no head... I was... dead? Then how? How am I? Where am I? It was black, then gray... blurry... faint... black... blank... it was all a blur of gray images, the entire world fading before me, I couldn't see no ,matter how much i squinted or widened my eyes it was all a dim horrifying, traumatizing shock, and yet I got up to look around.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{Sayaka<strong>** Miki's(Oktavia Von seckendorff) death and after death}**

* * *

><p>Darkness flowed all around me... Where was I? Certain images popped up creating sounds unfamiliar. Or were they? I couldn't tell. Certain voices would echo in the distance... I couldn't understand what they were saying... it was a ... blur... staticy... but... had I... seen this place... before? The voices were oh so familiar to me.. too familiar... battle cries rang in my ears, who was this... girl.? "Saya..-" The voice kept cutting off. It was strange... it made me nostalgic. Not like I had anything better to do than listen. "Please... stop... tr... t... remem..." The voices kept trailing off and came from different directions each time. "DAMNIT SAYAK..." The loud voice boomed, but became silent in moments. I could feel some warmth in my hand. The warmth was struggling, I didn't let go. The warmth faded after a sharp pain hit my... arm? I couldn't feel it, but for a second I thought I heard something. I felt around and realized I was holding a sword. Had I seen it before? The feel seemed just right and it was like I had used it many times in battle. I couldn't remember. "I... thought.. you... believed... in.. your.. power.. you said..you .. help... remember-" I could only hear a soft voice and at times I couldn't hear what it was saying. I just trashed my sword at the ground hoping it would go away. The hard ground under me caved in. I heard a distant mumbling. If whos there? G... Goat? Gad? Grad? Glad? Gam? Gon? Ged? G...G...God? Yeah.. god that sounded right for some reason. A clash on the ground. A different voice? Transfer student did I call her? It sounds right... "Are you..?" The voice asked. A thump in someones hand and then the roar of fire. "I'll take care of her..." The voice was muffled, but now clear. "I know Sayaka..." The voice reassured me. Who's Sayaka? I'm... I'm? Who am I... thats right... I'm Octavia right? "It sucks to be alone, believe me I know." The voice said calmly. "But I'm here with you.. Sayaka..." The voice said. "Alone? Here? With me? Who? Why? Where? A thousand questions tumbled over in my mind just before the sound of a spear touching a piece of glass. My vision became clear now. I stared at the red head in front of me. It threw up a red gem a destroyed it with her spear. It easily cracked and white light emit from it. It engulfed the entire maze like place. An explosion burst and the smile of the girl seemed to break through the light. The last glimpse I saw before death... was that reassuring smile that whispered to me... It's gonna be okay I promise you this. I listened to it trying to manage a smile. Then pain shot through me, hot pain, something that ripped me into pieces in seconds. I didn't feel it, I only felt the warmth of my limp body pressing against hers.<p>

It was grey... grey... a blank canvas waiting to emerge images. I stared at my pale hands. "Hands?" I asked myself. "Wait.. I can ask myself, I have a mouth now?" I questioned. "I was Octavia a witch right? I had a tail... a tail... WHERE THE HELL IS MY TAIL?!" I screamed. A figure close by groaned. "Sayaka... keep it down..." It was the redhead what was she doing here? Better yet why was I a human? I had legs, arms, and even a mouth. Should I make her tell me? Should I just ask her nicely? She didn't seem like the type for negotiating. I reached for my sword- my sword... "WHAT THE HELL!" I cried searching for anything I still had. Nothing. "What did I-" The redhead complained and cut off her complaint. "Sayaka?" She asked. I stared blankly at her. "Where are we Sayaka?" She asked. I shrugged and tilted my head. "Are you... talking to me?" I asked sheepishly. "Who else do you think I'm talkin' to rudolph? Santa? The easter bunny? Don't tell me you're thinkin' tooth fairy, are ya?" She laughed a little at her joke. I didn't get this girls deal. Who was she?

* * *

><p><strong>{Kyoko Sakura's death and after death}<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you...?" Homura Akemi asked. "I know.. she shouldn't have come.. take care of her..." I breathed in breathfulls. "You can't fight and carry her cause you'll just get us both killed, it's okay I get it... you have to focus on the one thing you've got to protect, protect it until the end..." I created a barrier with my hands. Cuts and bruises on my body were beginning to swell and bleed more and more. I clutched my stomach and let me hair down. "Ya know thats exactly what I thought I was doin'." I uttered holding my hairpin between my hands like a precious jewel. A giant spear rose from beneath my feet. Blood dripped down my chin. "Don't worry I'll take care of her." I created a blue fire around me. "I know Sayaka, it sucks to be alone believe me I know, but it's okay now Sayaka..." I felt tears merging with my blood. I kissed my soul gem good bye and uttered while raising my spear, "Cause' i'm here with you, Sayaka..." I cried a little, but kept my smile on with my quivering lip. I jammed my spear into my soul gem. I felt it break and cause the explosion the ended our lives. I felt a limp body press against me.<p>

My eyes shakily slid open. "Sayaka?" I stared at the curios girl. "Where are we?" She shrugged. "Are you.. talking to me?" The girl asked. "Who else do ya think i'm talkin' to Rudolph? Santa? The easter bunny? Don't tell me you're thinkin' tooth fairy?" I joked. She just tilted her head once more. "You're talking to Octavia..." The girl assured me. "Octavia? What kind of holiday is that?" I teased trying to get any sort of react back. Just another tilt of the head again. "Kyoko? Sayaka?" A voice came out from the distance? "Mami?" I asked. I couldn't believe it rumors said she was dead! Wait aren't I dead? Isn't Sayaka dead? Are we all dead?! Yeah we are... aren't we? "Are we dead?" Sayaka, oops no "Octavia" or so she says. "Yes..." Mami lowered her head. "I killed myself for Sayaka, no Mrs. Octavia over here..." I glumly remarked. "I am! And I'm a witch!" Octavia insisted. "More like bitch..." I said glum. Octavia shot me a look. "What do you mean witch?" Mami questioned concerned. Something above her clicked on.

"Finally I found you!" A voice said. "How much longer ya gonna do that stubborn thing huh?" She opened a can of chips.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Another voice apologized.

"Really doesn't sound like you at all?"

"Yeah you're right I guess I just don't care anymore I can't remember what was so important what was worth protecting ya know?"

"Hey come on..."

The bluenette opened her left hand slowly revealing her blackened soul gem. "For all the happiness you wish for someone, another gets cursed in return, thats how it works for magical girls and thats how it is for me." A gust of wind pushed the redhead backwards as she hung onto a rail for dear life. A small black grief seed emerged from it. Shapes and colors emerged all around them causing the grief seed to shrink and fall into Oktavia Von Seckendorff hands, or fins or whatever. "SAYAKA AAA!" The redhead screamed.

"Wow, okay..." Octavia was the first to say. "Wait wait wait..." Mami interrupted. "Wheres Madoka and Homura?" Mami asked. "I don't know if they made it out of her witch's labyrinth yet.." I admitted. "They went to Octavias labyrinth and I dyed before I could see them make it out." I said sheepishly. "Whatever we just need to find a way out of here..." Mami said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mami's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked around for ages after splitting up with Kyoko and Sayaka. I was sure it was Sayaka even without her memories. Maybe it would be faster if I transformed... I checked my finger, no ring, I searched everywhere for my soul gem. "What the...?" I finally came across something other than inky grayness. A door? No it was on its side on the... floor.. if there even was a floor I couldn't tell. I opened it slightly peering into the small hole. It was Mitakihara! It was just.. abandoned. Completely forgetting Sayaka and Kyoko I jumped in. A gray sunset peered over the horizon. It was as if all of the color from the world was sucked dry, except for me, Kyoko, and Sayaka. I peered around the brick wall just in front of a corner. A noise echoed through the city. "Whats that?!" I asked myself. I looked down at my stomach. I was just hungry... a rustling from the trees came my way. It was a girl with black hair and had some of it dyed pink and blue. She had a one piece suit on with black laces hanging from the bottom. it was sleeveless and only came down halfway to her knees. She had one laced sock on her right foot and a black laced anklet a little farther than where her one piece ended. "Hello?" She asked. "Who are you...?" She obviously didn't see me. "Please come out..." She said scared. "I-i'm Roberta..." She introduced. She seemed like a former witch like Sayaka. She obviously had no memories judging by the way shes acting. She saw me! I stepped back. Two black arms wrapped around me. "Got her!" A soft voice bellowed. "I'm Elsa Maria." She smiled kindly. "Who are you?" She asked. "M-Mami Tomoe.." I say frightened. "Why did you bring us here?!" Elsa accused. "W-what!?" I asked shocked. "I should be asking you that!" I struggle free just as two more long arms wrap around my hands. "I-I just got here I was eaten by a witch!" I stuttered. "Oh well then... we were former witches who ate you?" Roberta asked. "Um.. witch charlotte I think.." I said. They burst out laughing. "Ch-Ch-Charlotte?!" They laughed more. "Isn't she a stuffed animal!" They laughed even more. "N-no shes a giant snake!" I choked out. It made them laugh harder. "You called?" A tiny voice echoed. "I'm Charlotte." The girl stated. She had light pink hair with two pig tails on either side. Her dress was long and pink with a pink coat and a matching brown hat. She had brown knee socks with white dots and a poofy pink skirt. I jumped back. "Whats this about I "ate" you?" The small girl asked. "You bit my head off..." I stated. "In my defense you looked like cheese!" The girls eyes lit up as she licked her lips. She stared at my yellow hair. "I-if you want cheese this town is abandoned with plenty of cheese!" I stepped back further. "Yeah well purple cheese blew me up! I thought I had purple cheese, but then she disappears and bam all of a sudden i'm here!" Charlotte said staring at my head. "Purple cheese? You mean Akemi Homura, she killed you?" I asked. The girl nodded. "Anyway just call me Bebe.." She stated as a hint of sadness lit up in her eyes. "It's what my mother called me before she died, she made the best cheesecake, in fact after she died I wished I could eat cheese with her one more time, I was stupid and after I realized I could have just wished her back to life, I fell into despair from my stupidity." Bebe closed her eyes as tears welled up. "It's the only thing I can remember and I regret it..." She had tear falling down her cheeks. "I regret it so much I let purple cheese kill me!" Tears fell faster down her face as she wailed. I took her hand. The warmth was nice. "It's gonna be okay, Bebe." I squeezed her hand. It made her cry a bit more. She fell into my arms. "You know... you gave me hope when I fell into despair... thank you..." She cried into my arms. "Is there a way out of here?" I asked. The girl nodded. "We have to find a special jewel... when someone holds it they are given peace and leave this world to R.I.P. (Rest in peace.)" The girl said. "But we have to be careful, when magical girls or witches come into this world, which only they can enter this world, they are hunted by a devil, her name is Cora, meaning goddess of the underworld." Bebe stated. "She wants them to live with her as minions or slaves, once captured the only way to be able so R.I.P. is to bring two other magical girls or witch's in their place, right now since you and your friends are the newest you're being hunted, if they see us they'll kill us to find you." Bebe explained. The sunset hadn't set yet and was emitting a white glow among the group. A roar broke the silence. "Ah!? Is that them?" I asked. Bebe looked at me giggling. "W-whats wrong?!" I questioned her laughing face. Then I suddenly realized it was my stomach again and burst out laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SayakaOctavia's point of view**

* * *

><p>Me and Kyoko walked along the small paved way we found a while back. She introduced herself a while ago while we were walking. The only sounds were the groanings of out stomachs as we passed posters along brick walls. The posters were advertisements of all sorts. This world was randomly generated I supposed. I suddenly remembered my old tail. I drooled a bit while thinking of sushi. "What are you in la la land for?" Kyoko asked. "Sushi..." I simply murmured. "Don't say food names while i'm starving over here." Kyoko scolded. I snickered. "If you still had your tail I would be open to the idea.." She mumbled obviously taking glances at my legs. Mami came running. "Sayaka, Kyoko!" Mami looked worried. I groaned how many times would I have to tell this girl my names Octavia!"We need to leave, we're being hunted down by the goddess of this world and once were hunted we have to hunt more people until the world is controlled by Cora!" Mami took breathfulls in as she explained everything to us. "This world is ruled by Cora the underworld goddess and we're being hunted down by her minions and the only way to escape from here is to find some jewel that will take us home." Mami stated calm now. I stared at her in disbelief. "Oh and one more thing we can still use our powers, the more we use though the more tired we get, the tireder we get the bigger chance that they'll catch us." Mami materialized a musket easily. "Something weak like this wont tire me out." Mami smiled again. "Since you're a witch Sayaka I don't know what you're capable of." Mami tossed away her musket. "First we need food!" Kyoko cried. Three large roars from our bellies tossed the silence away with mamis musket. White sunlight disappeared making a large white moon emitting gray and black ink everywhere pouring onto the pavement and onto my bare cheeks. Rustling was heard from behind. A girl came from behind it smiling greedily. "Naughty witch I found you.." The girl murmured as her face was covered in the black ink that covered us whole. "naughty magical girls I caught you..." The voice said as it launched itself towards Kyoko. "Run!" Kyoko called from above. "No jump!" Mami called jumping higher. I followed them the best way I could. I couldn't see anything hardly. I could see the outline of them, the rest was blackness. An infinite canvas waiting for a splash of color. I got tired of jumping quickly, closed my eyelids and I could no longer see the outlines of my companions when I slid them open. "Kyoko? Mami?" I called. No reply. I only heard the sounds of water and found my way towards it. I might have to set up camp... I can't find any source of light anywhere. I fell into the black abyss in front of me as I tried reaching out for water. I could swim like I had a tail and could breathe under water! At least I thought it was water... either way I had to find my lost companions. I stretched my hands outward to find the land. The abyss seemed to stretch forever. I could no longer find land. I was blind and lost. I had to wait until morning to look otherwise I would run into that girl again. I sat huddling against what I thought was a rock. I slid my arm around my legs. I had a tail again! That would explain the second I hit the water I could swim like I could before, because I had my tail again! Of course I still looked different, with my blue hair and the fact I had two not three eyes. The last thing I didn't want was for that girl to find me and take me to Cora. So I waited... and waited... and waited... after hours passed I began to feel tired. My eyes shut closed. My dreams were foggy, but there was this one pink haired girl that seemed close to me in my dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>A white sun beamed over the horizon emitting hot white light warming the cold atmosphere. I groaned at the heat that made me hungrier. "Mami..?" I called. "Sayaka?" I called. I realized I was alone. Or was I? Shadows danced around in the light reflecting a blackened version of the woman in front of me. She was holding a knife. Her smile was wide and devilish. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her clothing was camoflauge. Her boots were a bit torn and were high heeled. I stared in shock at the blade threatening to slice my flesh. "What are you going to do now?" The girl asked. Her blade shot down as my eyes closed. In moments I was going to be skewered. Then in a quick moment I did what i always did. Fought back. I materialized a spear the way I always did and forced her to drop the blade. I remembered Mami telling me that I could still use magic, just minimum as possible. She was right, it did tire me out. This girl was surprisingly strong she took my breath away for many moments. The heat and hunger was getting to me. I just needed to finish this girl... then... a gunfire went off. The girl was impaled by bullets. She became limp and sagged to the ground. I stood there panting for air. The impaler came up to me, "Are you alright?" It was Mami! "Thanks..." I muttered. "How'd know I was here?" I asked in my usual tone. "I heard metal clashing, I saw sparks flying, and I obviously knew that kind of strength was you, you need to learn how to control your strength." Mami shook her head in disappointment. I snickered. "We need food..." I said panting. "Well theres a abandoned town, it most likely has food." Mami pointed to the right, she was right there was food! I caught my breath and ran towards the posters and buildings. I decided to start by getting bags to carry the food in, then I realized there were homes a couple blocks up! Then something caught me by suprize we forgot something... no someone... we forgot Sayaka! The same Sayaka with amnesia of everything, but her witch self!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>White hot light poured over the small bench I sat in. I used it as a table to hold the small piece of bread I found a while back. It filled me up enough to start moving again, but I had no idea where Kyoko or Mami was at the moment. My feet dragged along the pavement, still half asleep I took a glance at the sunlight, it was burning through the blue open sky. It was a bad idea, after looking at it my vision got blurry. My hunger carved a hole in my stomach from the inside. I looked around for food, I found nothing but white and grey. The floor was odd, it was icy and cold, but it had sand blown over onto it, I could see my reflection in the sand, not the ice, my reflection was cut in two, one side showed me as I am now, the other showed me as Octavia the witch. Heavy fog came down, it was odd too, every now and then there would be blue clouds with lightning around them. The lightning was purple and seemed to have a mind of its own. I needed water, why didn't I just take some from the lake I sat in for the whole night? I was stupid. Wait... that sounds familiar... suddenly I looked up and a vision hit me.<p>

The vision was swirling and shot from different angles, like a drunk camera man trying to film a movie. At times odd pictures showed up. "Thats how it works for magical girls and thats how it is for me... I was stupid so stupid..." I said? I said that? When? A single tear fell upon a blackened gem. Thats right I've seen this once before, when Mami was asking how I became a witch... why is it playing now? Several sounds and scenes of people talking rushed into my head as I could still see that dull look on my face mouthing those same words over and over, "I was stupid... so stupid..." It was odd so many voices at once, things like,  
>"It's true I can't feel the pain anymore!"<p>

"I can't ask him to hold me if i'm stuck like this i'm a zombie!"

"I guess you could say I had a change of heart..."

"I promise I magical girl Sayaka Miki will protect this piece of Mitakihara city!"

"Miracles and magic they are real!"

"I won't lose NOT TO YOU!"

The same voice every time.. it kept saying things that didn't make any sense. They were nostalgic and seemed so familiar it was scary. They popped up all at once. It sounded.. like my voice, but not at the same time... and then if it was my voice that would mean I really was... I really was Sayaka Miki, a magical girl. But how could I be? I was Octavia right? This was so confusing my head began to throb. My head was spinning with words and images. I suddenly ran into the rough ice and sand causing me to snap out of the horrific moments tumbling through my head. How long had it been? It was at least 2:00 PM when the images began, now it had to be about 5:00 PM. Was I really out for 3 hours? All of this was too confusing to think about food, although I still got up to look for some, my mind was completely focused on trying to solve this puzzle. The black and whiteness of this world didn't help me trigger any memories, also the complete blankness of it all seemed eerie and mysterious, it made me remember some girl with raven hair. Many images from her came up, sometimes with braided hair, sometimes with loose and straight long hair. Sometimes with red framed glasses even, and sometimes she almost killed me, or saved my life! Man this girl was mysterious, her expression was blank and her personality was mysterious looking so no wonder this blank and eerie place made me think of her, was I close to her? I couldn't tell. In someway or another if I was about to die or get hurt she would be there or after I was about to, but there was always a cotton candy haired girl next to me when she saved me, was she after her? The girl always seemed to have sadness in her eyes, like something bothered her, where did I meet her anyway? Of course I wouldn't remember that, I don't even know who I am, what anything was, I only had my common sense to guide me and judging by the looks of everything I didn't have much of that. Well the only way I could find more memories was to ask someone, but sense the raven girl didn't seem to be here, my chances of learning anything at all about her were very low. I had a feeling she wasn't a bad person at heart, but she always seemed to come around at the worst possible times, or she would be that worst possible person to be there, or she would be the cause of the problem itself. Man I wish I had looked where I was going because then I wouldn't have just slammed my forehead into a metal pole. My forehead was now throbbing and I was lying on the floor and then darkness rolled over me and the entire area around me, it was night again.

* * *

><p><strong>Night, <strong>**Mami's point of view **

* * *

><p>Darkness rolled over the small house me and Kyoko were now situated in. It wasn't as big as we hoped, but it could at least hold us and one more. I was making brunswick stew while Kyoko went out to explore the city. Everything was free since no one else was there to charge us, although eventually we would run out of supplies, or so we thought, when we took something off the shelf a new one would appear and take its place, we had unlimited cable, water,and electricity, we also had a pool in the yard next to us, although there were no seasons, color, or weather, it was warm in the day and cool at night, not too cold or hot in either, but I suppose it's different somewhere else in this infinite canvas of gray. The stew was almost ready until... "Mami!" Kyoko shouted causing me to dump half the stew over. I turned to face her my smile had faded and I was irritated. "What?" I snapped. "I still can't find Sayaka.." Her face was sad and she had obviously been crying, well theres a first time for everything right? Tear stains were on her face and her mouth was twisted into a frown. Her clothes were a bit dirty and it seemed like she ran into a small hurricane or something. "H-how long has it been?" Kyoko asked slumping into the pink armchair. "A few hours at least..." I sighed. "Hey well we can look for her tomo-" I stopped when Kyoko took the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground."Do you have any idea whats out there? Witches? Sico paths? Maniacs? Thugs? Murderers, which I could become one if someone lays a hand on Sayaka!" Kyoko demanded an answer. "I don't know..." I sighed pulling my shirt from under her clutching hand. The smell of burning and smoke lifted in the air. The smell made its way into my nose swiftly and caught me off guard. I coughed and wheezed before checking that the stove was on fire! I forgot about the brunswick stew! Crap! I turned it on low leaving half of whatever was left of the stew to sit and cool down. By the time I looked around Kyoko was munching on a orange and then asked, "When is dinner ready?" She then smirked right before taking an enormous vicious bite out of the defenceless orange like it had done something wrong. What did she have against fruits these days every time you turn around shes eating a apple or something and make it look like it had killed her father... not something to bring up about her father or any of her family for that matter... I assume shes still pretty sensitive about that sort of stuff. Just staring into her face seemed like she was accusing me for something, I feel bad for the apple that just faced her vicious face was intense and like a stone wall covering all of her emotional stress, everyone knew that it was just a cover up, she was hiding the fact she was lonely and regretted everything up to this very moment, but never admitted it. Unconsciously, (Because if you were stupid enough to willingly place a hand on Kyoko without doing it out of habit, you would more than likely get a punch to the face.) I placed my hand onto Kyoko's shoulder letting the warmth of her ripped green jacket comfort my hand, and I somehow said out of habit from when she was little, "It's going to be okay..." Then when my mind caught up to that moment I jerked my body back turning a new shade of red, new for me anyway. "S-sorry out of habit I guess..." I choked out, she turned her face to me. It was fighting between confused and to break down that stony wall and look as red as me, maybe even look a bit more innocent and surprised like before. "I-it's f-fine..." Kyoko's red and innocent side won the long battle that lasted for at least 2 or 3 minutes. Her face twisted into her usual smirk and scrunched up eye style making her mascara stand out like a sore thumb. Just as I hugged her in defeat for my sympathy for her won, a bright light of the moon cast over us making Koykos eyes light up with many different sides and colors of her, scared, surprised, innocent, timid, loving, caring, sympathy, tiredness, and last sadness and depression of her former state when she was just a small hero in training, they all shone out of her eyes and a miracle happened, in the very moment she burst out tears. "K-Kyoko?!" I asked as she cried onto my shoulder. "You're scared of me now aren't you...?" Her question me me jump. "W-what do you mean?" I asked letting go of the sobbing girl. She covered her face as she fell to her knees and admitted, "I've been such a fool! I've been hiding everything and all this time... all this time... I just... I just... wanted to see you, I wanted you're warm embrace for a long time Mami!" She admitted it saying she was sorry over and over. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so very sorry Mami, sensei!" She had called <em>me <em>sensei again? It made me almost fall over. "I-I just..." I choked out those words as I fell onto all fours. Seeing Kyoko cry like this was shocking, my brain couldn't comprehend the moment. The moons light finally drifted away leaving only the shadow of the small sliver of crescent on the moon covering us like a cool blanket of snow. "Sorry for freaking out like that..." Kyoko wiped her wet nose, it was quite adorable I must say. "I-it's fine...Kyoko...chan.." I mumbled. "Kyoko-chan? Whats with the Chan all of a sudden?" Kyoko asked. I giggled a little at seeing her reaction. It was short due to the screaming heard in the distance. It was loud, but I still couldn't understand it despite the fact it seemed like someone yelling in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view (Octavia no longer used unless Sayaka says it out of confusion.)<strong>

* * *

><p>I screamed loudly. I screamed out of frustration after bumping from pole to brick wall I eventually sat on the ground wailing as the pain doubled. The coolness struck my like a thorn in my neck, causing me to scream louder, well groan. I had to get up and do something, I couldn't sit there, so I decided to find shelter for the long night. Luckily a soft breeze blew through my blue hair causing all of the water to dry a bit so it wasn't as cold. The moon was a crescent tonight, a thin sliver of moon was left. The light cast over me like a giants shadow. I stared at it, it was... beautiful... it reminded me of something, I just couldn't put my finger on it, I unconsciously hummed a melody, it was a violin, it was beautiful, but full of sadness, lies, and depression, even regret somewhat. It made tears well up in my face, I kept picturing a car wreck with someone stuck in the passenger seat, a boy, he was carrying a small violin or a miniature cello, I couldn't tell, the memorie welled up in my mind just like the tears. His face had a few cuts and bruises along with his arms and legs, but the thing that stuck out the most was his... hand. It was purple and red, it was bleeding tons through the wrist and a little on the side. It was bruised and a bone was sticking out, it was disgusting, but oddly captivating. The hand that held the violin was the same hand that was injured. The violin was on the ground, somehow perfectly fine, no it wasn't on the ground it was... it was-! Oh my gosh... I was holding it! It was placed inside my arms as I clutched it tightly unable to let go. "Sayaka..." The boy said as he tried reaching out his hand, but failed panting wildly, tears poured down his cheeks in horror as he was struggling to move it, he couldn't. He gasped in horror reaching out his other hand and his eyes were squinted in pain. "Sayaka..." He repeated reaching out further as I clutched it tighter in horror at the man before me. "W-who are you?" I managed to say. His eyes widened as he said, "I-it's me Kyosuke..." His voice was faint, yet clear. "K-Kyosuke?" I asked as the scene faded. It wasn't a memory, more like a scene playing in front of me. "Kyosuke!" I yelled calling for him as my last hope, of course he couldn't help even if he could hear me, he was injured badly. He was my last hope to get out of this maze though. The memory of the crashed car that was in the scene was horrifying, but stuck in my mind like glue. Kyosuke? Who was he? He knew my former name, Sayaka. I tried to figure out where he was from, the only thing that popped up was an abandoned hospital room with a single chair placed next to the bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured through the swaying trees and into the window shooting in Kyoko's eyes. I hopped up out of bed to greet the sunrise. I inhumanly fast changed my clothes and grabbed a tart from the fridge, running outside. I had to find Sayaka today. I had to find that girl before things got worse. "Kyosuke?" A voice carried along the morning breeze. The name caught my attention. <em>That <em>name, the reason we're stuck like this. If I were still alive, I would punch his gosh damn face. I still don't see what Sayaka saw in him, he always seemed to be getting her into some sort of trouble, even after everything she did for him. The tart in my mouth snapped in half as I ran towards the voice. Sayaka I have to find you, I will find you, I wont leave you again, that was the one mistake I regretted, leaving you behind.. Sayaka Miki. Tears flowed down my cheeks for some reason, I didn't stop to wipe them, I let the wind that almost tore at my flesh do that for me. Once the tears dried up I stopped to catch my breath. Suddenly a sharp weapon aimed toward me. I cried out as it was aiming towards my chest. I couldn't move, my body tensed up and I stood there. I tried taking out a spear, but I was too tense and couldn't take my eyes off the object hurdling towards me. A blue mass of light blocked my vision. "You didn't think I would leave you did you?" A voice rang in my ears. "S-Sayaka how did you-?" I stopped taking a look at her clothes. "I know right? I was running to block the knife hurdling towards you and changed into this!" Sayaka said while she struggled to block the knife. She was pushed back and I could see veins popping out on her forehead. Sweat drops clung to both of our faces. She heaved the knife towards a metal pole with a dent in it. It smashed into the ground shattering to pieces along with the blade. "Wow..." I said in awe at the damage the tiny object did, or what Sayaka caused it to do. She fell over in a heap of exhaustion. Her clothes reverted to normal and her crescent blue gem on her stomach transported to her finger as a ring. I stood in awe at the girl, the girl who lost her memories, yet managed to block a knife hurdling at me. She tried standing up, but failed and collapsed into a dark hole in the ground. "Sayaka!" I cried lifting her up by her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I cried trying to shake the girl from her limp state. "SAYAKA!" I screamed in her ear as she only groaned. "Kyou...?" She trailed off her eyes dull and blankly staring into mine. "You're so... so... far... away..." Sayaka mumbled reaching for me until she found my left cheek. "Why... are you... leaving? Kyoko?" She asked. "You idiot!" I cried a angry scowl covered my wet face, tears were running down it with rage and defeat. I slapped her across the cheek a couple times. "Wake up you idiot!"I screamed in her dull face. She flinched, but smiled weakly. I hummed a tune as i sobbed, I didn't exactly know why I was crying so much, she wasn't dead and I could still get her medicine, she was just dazed, but the weak smile she gave me reminded me of the same one she made after uttering those last words softly in my ears, "I was stupid... so stupid..." She cried as a single tear dropped onto her blackened, cracked soul gem leaving me to fight the remains of her former self. And the thought of losing her again was awful, I lost my family to the one chance i got at life to fix everything, I didn't want to lose the one thing that brought me the last spark of happiness after that traumatizing occurrence. Damn it... I even prayed to god one last time... I even prayed to him after his sacred church was destroyed and a preacher committed suicide because of me, I even had a spark of hope that god would give me a second chance... was this my second chance? I couldn't tell anymore, all I knew is Sayaka was the only thing I cared about now, I even... I even smiled... I smiled while having my soul crushed... literally crushed under the weight of my own spear, the one I carried around all the time, even when my family had died, even when Sayaka had died, and when I had died, I always had that spear around with me, even if it wasn't "there" but in my soul gem, it was always by my side when rough times came around, I cherished it like a member of my family. Mami told me once never to lose it, I know what she meant now... SHIT MAMI! I forgot all about her! "Crap Sayaka we have to-" I stopped when I realized she wasn't moving and ran towards home, or what was home right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>Dazeley I fell over just as the knife blade smashed to pieces. Kyoko flinch at me as I fell over. Everything was blurry and distant. I tried standing up a couple times, but my legs wouldn't move and failed to do as my brain commanded. I saw Kyoko running towards me and yet she was so, so far away. It was like peering through a straw towards something a mile away, I could only see a little because my eyelids wouldn't lift and I uttered, "Kyou...?" My mouth failed to create anymore sounds or form anymore words so i just stayed limp as the redhead picked me up. "Sayaka!" Her voice was so distant. Everything got dim and gray as I uttered, "You're so... so... far... away..." I kept pausing between breaths from tiredness. "Why are you leaving? Kyoko?" I asked as she was getting farther and farther away from me. I reached out towards her to see my arm went so far, all the way to her face! "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed loudly, most likely louder than it actually was. A hand slapped my face violently. as wet tears fell onto my cheeks and my dry lips soaked up the water approaching them. A turn was humming in my ears, I had heard it before, somewhere... I couldn't figure out where though, so I tried piecing the words together,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LeeLee's song, to the tune of Kyoko Sakura's character theme song, entitled, Confessio [Sakura Kyoko theme] [English] On youtube channel<br>**

leelee リーリ **Also if I put things like me~ it would just be like meeee, extending the syllable or word basically :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Our fate (our fate..) was sealed from the start...<em>

_So why (So why..?) does it hurt~ me so much to watch you fall apart... _

_and~ i'm~ praying~ out loud can you hear me now?! _

_I lost everything, but you still found me somehow... (Somehow...) _

_hear me... as~ I~, speak the truth... _

_I'd~ rather~..._

_die... than lose~ you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sayaka's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran through the words as she finished, they were very sad, but I had no idea where they came from. They made my dull lifeless eyes tear up a bit as she stood there crying her eyes out. She stood up and rushed towards the nearest house on the left. The lights were on, I could hardly tell in the dimness of it all. Her feet pitter pattered along the concrete, it made me feel so small.. my limp head dangled in the sharp wind aching across my chest. Heat bursted around me in a sudden flash, my eyes adjusted to the bright room. The walls were a dim yellow and the tiles were black and white with a few splashes of... stew? On the ground? It was brown and very milky. The lights were on and a yellow haired girl stood in front of me. Mami! And mannnn was she angry. Her hands were on her hips and her face was twisted in disappointment. "Where were you-" She paused after taking a glance at me and her face turning half shock and half sympathetic. Typical Mami, or what I had learned so far from being "typical" Mami. "Wh-what happened!?" She knelt down to see me eye to eye. I turned my head towards her and gave her a confused look. She ran towards the living room carrying me and sitting me down on the couch. The two talked for a bit, but the words were jumbled up and faint. "What...? Sayaka? Blade? Pole? Piece? Ground?" Thats all I heard mostly. She drew a medicine bottle ad gave it to me. I inspected it and chugged it down. It was only about less than a quarter filled, so I guess it was planned for me to chug it, they didn't react at all. I finished and wiped my mouth. They got closer and my vision cleared up and my tiny hole i peered through widened greatly. I blinked to get used to the color and light that awoke around me. The city was gray most of the time except little hints of color here and there, and now i'm exposed to a room of bright colors and rainbows, I probably looked like a little kid peering through a glass window of a candy store. I never noticed before how calm and kind Mami always looked, she would be the perfect fit for a older sister model, or a sempai. "Hey Mami, do you have any younger siblings, or had when you were alive, or were you a sempai?" I asked, the words blurted out of me. Sadness appeared in her eyes. She finally said, "Yes... but, my family died in a car accident, and I was a sempai to many, but the many that I mentored abandoned me or died in battle." She closed her eyes as tears stained her red cheeks. I felt a great amount of guilt for what I had said and lowered my hand from inspecting the brightly colored furniture. It was obvious no one was willing to start a conversation anymore, so for about half an hour we stayed seated staring off into space. "Alright well if were staring off into space anyway i'm going to go get something to eat." Kyoko murmured. Then she was gone in seconds. I pictured her over and over again watching her family suffer in a car wreck. Did I have a family? "Mami, did I have a family when you knew me?" I asked hesitantly. "I don't know you never spoke of them, I never saw them either, the only one you spoke about was Kyosuke, poor boy in a car wreck hurt his hand and now he couldn't play violin even though he was a prodigy." Mami seemed a little agitated speaking the "poor boy" part. "You spoke about it a lot.." She rolled her eyes. She calmed down and put on her usual soft comforting smile. "I wish I could have protected you two though..." Mami looked ashamed, but confident at the same time. I could see her rubbing her fingers through the hair on her neck and then rubbing around it to make sure it was there, based on what Kyoko and her told me, she was still uncertain she had died, I don't blame her though I feel the same way, yet I except it at the same time.<p>

Nothing exciting happened for the next few days, Kyoko went out and searched for the jewel that would take us home or whatever, but she didn't come close to a sign of finding it, so we just chose the next few days to lay back and enjoy our deaths. Mami and Kyoko told me as much as they could in the meantime, normally Kyoko with a mouthful of food and Mami smiling and often staring off into space or daydreaming about her sempai days. A few times she would murmur, "And while Kyoko ate a lot.." When talking abut their earlier days. Then Kyoko would get offensive and try to prove she was innocent, and fail. Other times she would eat a bite of the food she held, or go get another food item, and then say, "Well it sucks to waste food ya know?" Then she would sneer and Mami would shoot back with something like, "You're stomach is a bottomless pit so you'll just be dumping food in there without ever getting full" Or something like, "Waste? Do you know how much food you eat compared to a _normal _person?" She would always get a bit of a rude tone in her voice and emphasize words like normal or regular person. Then at times I would just daydream about what their arguments went on like and miss most of the argument in front of me, or I just wouldn't pay attention and try to think of questions if we _ever_ got around to them. Sometimes Mami would cough loudly into her hand to catch my attention or revert me back to reality, as she would put it. Occasionally we would stop to go to the bathroom or (Mostly Kyoko) get something to eat, or even just go to sleep and keep my questions till morning, and by then I had forgotten and was into new questions based on my dreams. My focus was on mostly one question,

"What is a magical girl exactly?" I asked. "Their people who fight monsters called witches." Mami said. I tilted my head a little and asked, "How are they so bad then?" Kyoko snorted and said, "We had soul gems that-" She suddenly stopped staring at the ring on my finger. "Kyoko?" I asked. "S-Sayaka y-you're..." She trailed off her eyes bulging out of her face. "You're not dead..." She said. Mami was wide-eyed as well. "Y-you have a soul gem, you have a soul, you're not dead!" Kyoko uttered her hands covering her mouth. "How?" Kyoko hugged me shakingly and cried onto my shoulder. "Well while I was running to save you I said this, "Kyoko I wish I could save you! I wish I wasn't so helpless!"" I said. "Well if her wish came true wouldn't that mean-" "Theres incubators here." Kyoko finished for her. "Does that mean she can die again?" Mami asked. "Only one way to find out." Kyoko said materializing a spear from nothingness. She coughed a couple times and turned to me. "You comin'?" She asked her fangs shining in the light of the small room. "Not so fast we need food and supplies." Mami said carrying a few duffel bags for us. I took it and said, "Let me try something.." I focused on the bags and lifted my soul gem as it materialized. Blue light and dust sparkled around it the duffle bags shined and glistened and then shrunk into key ring size, I took on and put it in my jacket pocket. I had stolen one from a store across from the market a few days ago and never changed it. "Now we can shrink it and shrink it and the stuff inside." I smiled confidently for my wish had come true, I was no longer useless or helpless. "How did you do that?" Kyoko questioned. "Well... i'm not exactly sure I just can, it's not like I meant too." I said. "I guess once you die then your powers are easier to learn, because of adrillilan?" Kyoko sighed. She had absolutely no idea what was happening. "I have a theory.." Kyoko at last said. "You could manipulate your body to heal faster right Sayaka?" Kyoko asked. I pointed towards my forehead. "Amnesia over here I have no idea..." Kyoko sighed and ignored me, she went on with her theory. "Well if you _could _then maybe you can manipulate other objects to do whatever you need it to." Kyoko went on with, "Maybe it was a side affect of your wish, your wish gave you the power to heal because you healed another maybe it was a side affect of that wish causing you to not only heal, but manipulate things around you within a given range." Kyoko said surprisingly not in her usual tone or eating, she even set down her strawberry tart that she was gnawing on earlier. "K-Kyoko if thats true then..." Mami stared at the redhead who was staring intensly at her fist. "I know." She said. "That means I can get my powers back over time." She said. "_Would it really be that hard to get it back here, why not try now, Sakura Kyoko?" _A familiar voice asked. "Hmph bout' time you show'd up." Kyoko said reverting back to her usual state. "Incubator." Mami sneered. "I know what you did..." Mami growled. "You bitch!" Mami cursed. "How are you here?!" Mami asked. "_Thats thanks to Akemi Homura, every time she killed one of my many copies they came here, why did you think there were not countless bodies lying around, I can't eat them all, and even when I do they come here anyway, their souls anyway." _The Kyubey copy tilted its head and questioned, "_It it really that much of a surprise to you all?" _ Mami took it by its scruff and went nose to nose with it glaring menacingly. "_Even if you kill me here I can regenerate, just like all the other species here, it takes about a week to regenerate fully after being technically killed a second time and it only gets worse later on."_ Kyubey ran away retreating into the black void among us. "What did that furball mean by it gets worse later on?" Kyoko asked the yellow haired woman. "I don't know..." Mami admitted. "Who's Homura?" I asked. "Some crazy chick with a attitude problem." Kyoko said. "_You're _a crazy chick with a attitude problem!" I blurted out. She just shrugged and went back to her tart. Suddenly a loud crash sound arose from within the depths of the grayness beyond our tiny home. We all turned to see something horrifying, something that would haunt us for the rest of our deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't use Sayaka's song I will eventually I just couldn't fit it anywhere, just wait till next chapter and review for more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for following and favoriting! At first this was a SayaxKyo chapter, but I figured it would just be too confusing to keep up with it, so if you want me to do SayaxKyo then review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's view (Where we left off last chapter)<strong>

* * *

><p>I could hear the explosion miles away, it made me drop my tart from the clutches of my sharp fangs and I watched as the tart fell to pieces on the soft carpet. Minutes later we could see a flash of light, a flash grenade? I coughed up smoke and cursed between breaths. I looked for that crescent ring and the girl wearing it and it was no where to be found. I wondered what happened to her and then realized i had forgotten about Mami. I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't obey and I was coughing up some blood. I thought it was the end for me, but then I realized something. I was already dead! The small home was in pieces and everything had turned to dust. I was stuck unable to move and... helpless. I remembered a tune Sayaka had hummed while fighting Elsa Maria back when we were alive...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's theme lyrics by: Kiyumi and her youtube channel channelUCoTKbS2bQtbAe_GRz4E1cnw named Hero of Justice to the tune of Dectrum, Sayaka's theme**

* * *

><p><em>I'll fight for miracles magic and love, <em>

_I'll slay the dragons that keep you in shackles,_

_Where lies evil abound and enslave, I'll banish them all with my life giving blade._

_I'll conquer the darkness _

_I'll vanquish the pain,_

_A hero of Justice I'll be your protector,_

_for I will not fail you I'll ever be true,_

_as long as I can keep my promise to you!_

_I know~_

_stories don't always come true~_

_But I'll pray in my heart that my courage will be, just enough to set you free!_

_One day my journey will find its reward _

_I'll give my life and I'll suffer, in silence_

_I'll fight for justice with all that I am_

_and all this to bring your soul freedom again~_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>Man was she nieve... yet she was so much like me when I was fighting. Too bad she couldn't keep her promise. Tears warmed my red cheeks as i thought of that moment, just thinking about the way she died I- A warm hand brought me to my feet as I blinked to clear my vision. "S-Sayaka!" I cried wiping away the tears. "It isn't like you to cry like this..." Sayaka said helping me up. "Mami is waiting over there." Sayaka pointed to the yellow girl with two drill like pony tails on either side of her head. "What was that?" I asked. "The bomb? Who knows." Sayaka simply stated. "We just have to make sure everythings safe-" Sayaka stopped as everything began to disappear. "W-whats going on?" I asked. Sayaka stumbled back holding me. I blushed at the blue haired girl who was shaking in my arms like a frightened puppy. It was cute looking at her cute face so frightened. I stroked her hair shaking a bit. "<em>You just don't get it do you?" <em>A voice said. "You bastard what did you do!" I yelled at the white fox/cat like animal. "Kyubey!" I stopped upon seeing Sayaka start to fade away. "Sayaka!" I cried. "_You shouldn't exist in this world Kyoko Sakura." _Kyubey said. I turned to the incubator in disgust. "How would you know!" I said defensively. "_You are disappearing are you not?" _The animal asked. "W-what do you mean!?" I stuttered. "_This is someone elses world, not yours, they imagined this place and you somehow found your way here." _The incubator said. "_You died at the same time and so when this world was created you were with her unknowingly causing a disturbance. Mami was just another imagined figure and didn't know it. She is no longer in existence to this world and is in her own as if nothing happened. __You although don't have that luxury and need to find your way out." _Kyubey explained. "Wait does that mean the person who imagined this world was-"

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoko suddenly started vanishing as I squeezed my arms around her to keep her from leaving. I had no idea what was happening. Kyoko's body vanished from my arms and I searched frantically for her. "I just wish I was back home!" I cried. I opened my eyes as I was in a new area. It was blue and nostalgic. "W-wha..." I asked as I realized this was <em>my <em>labyrinth. I could see my body and two girls running from my witch self. Kyoko was on a giant spear praying something with her soul gem up in the air and a miniature sized spear in her hand. "Kyoko!" I ran towards her and went straight through her body. Her body rippled as I went through it, like I was going through a pool of water. Her body got itself together as it was before standing in place. Everything was frozen. "Is this home?" I asked Kyoko. Of course she couldn't hear me if she couldn't feel me. Hell, she didn't even acknowledge my existence. Time started and people started moving. I followed Kyoko and tried to keep her from smashing her soul gem to pieces. "Kyoko stop!" I cried. The whole world froze and the city was back. I fell on all fours and started crying. Where was everyone. I had to get out of here. I started searching for something, anything that would give me a clue. When I found nothing I realized something, everything was fixed!

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>The white cleared and I was in the small home. "Sayaka!" I cried wrapping my arms around- nothing! I tried reaching for her, but I went right through. Thats right i'm an irregularity to this world. When magical girls die they revert to their minds and rest in peace there with anything they can think of to please them. Mami was unconsciously chosen to come into this world to please Sayaka and instead of creating her as an image, it brought Mami's soul with me and Sayaka's. That meant we were all in Sayaka's imagined world. But I couldn't tell her, she couldn't hear me. I called out to her multiple times. Wait was that Mami? That furball was lying shes right there. "Kyoko?" Mami asked. I flinched. "You can see and hear me?" I asked. She nodded. "But it seems Sayaka can't, did Kyubey tell you-" She stopped as I nodded. "Looks like when Sayaka died she pulled you in here, but how can that be it was about two weeks since you died weren't you in your own mind?" I asked. "Well yes, I was quite confused at the time, but in my mind I had found the jewel, the one that lets you rest in peace instead of wandering around your mind for the rest of your life, I mean death, but when I got the jewel it was right when Sayaka and you died, since it was at the exact same time I was pulled in here since I was vulnerable and able to be pulled inside here without any way of struggle to getting out. Kyubey wasn't lying he thought those things, but eventually I pieced them together myself." Mami explained. I nodded in awe at how much she figured out in such a short amount of time. "You're wondering it too huh." mami shocked me at the sudden question. "W-what?" I asked. "How I learned everything in this short amount of time, well I didn't time moves slower here, so two weeks in real life would be about 2 months here I suppose, maybe longer I lost track over time." Mami gave me a gentle smile. I smiled back with a toothy grin. "Then we have to help Sayaka!" I cheered. I stared at her. I wanted to hug her and wipe that frown off her face. She went to go watch TV and I laughed when the first thing I saw was her trip over the couch and land on her head on the ground. Mami punched me in the arm. A well deserved punch. I tackled her and we began fighting on the ground for five minutes. A couple times a pinned her to the ground, but she was surprisingly strong. "I wish Kyoko were here..." Sayaka mumbled. "I am here you idiot!" I banged her on the head and went right through her. My legs were in her legs and my arms on hers and we were nose to nose. I blushed strongly, but didn't pull away. The embarrassment was too much. "I wish I could see her..." Sayaka mumbled and suddenly my arms and legs shifted away from hers and they were now touching each other. Our noses were together and I was no longer transparent. We were right next to each other and neither moved. Her legs and arms were shaking a little at the sudden scene. My eyes grew wide, my face grew hot, and I took her hand and threw her above my head and then finally crashed her against the table behind me. I let go and stood there gasping. "W-what were you doing!" Sayaka asked. "I-it wasn't what it looked like!" I said. I could no longer see or hear Mami. It was me and Sayaka alone in a small room together. She picked herself up and gasped. "Whatever lets just take a day off to forget about all this and relax." Sayaka said heading towards the kitchen. I grabbed her hand. "Please... I just..." I couldn't get any words to form. She pulled away my hand and came a few inches away from me and smiled. She then uttered, " told you lets just... forget it ever happened." She turned away from me purposely banging her head against mine. I couldn't forget it though. In fact if anything I'd want it to happen again... it was beautiful seeing her crystal blue eyes up close, like pools of blue and well Octavia, I missed the old Sayaka when she wasn't ya know, insane. Her normal eyes were amazing, her red face was adorable, and her soft touch was- wait... why am I thinking this!? I-I-I do I like her?! My face was hot and red and I tensed up. If I do then does she like me?! I felt a feeling I had never had felt before. It felt good, was it love? Oh crap.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I went to the kitchen to go get something to eat and saw Kyoko in the mirror as red as a rose. She was cute. I didn't deny I had feelings for her a little, I mean who else was I going to have feelings for, Mami? Hell no! Besides Kyoko did so much for me and gave me comfort. She seemed so confident in herself, it was adorable, I regret pushing her away, I wish I could have just reached a little closer and tasted that strawberry tart she had a moment before the explosion. I want to steal her tart and whatever crumbs left on her wrapper away and take her with me to somewhere more wonderful. Hey I was hungry at the time! The mirror in front of me changed to look like the image I was thinking of. No way... I couldn't just- I could! I could step right into it! I wanted to bring Kyoko with me so bad. It was a hot spring with little drinks with the umbrellas in the glass. It had two towels hung on the side one red and on blue. It was shaped like a crescent. It was small so we would have to hug each other or the bare walls. I wanted it so bad so bad I could.. I could.. feel it? I opened my eyes and it was there. I blushed like a firetruck. So it seemed whatever I thought became real. AWESOME! That meant I could have it like this forever... "<em>But you cant Sayaka." <em>Kyubey said appearing from nowhere. "_Didn't Mami tell you? Cora the queen of this world, and also the queen of death is looking for you, not just because you are easy bait, but because you have more with you, eventually she will find you so be on your guard." _And with that he disappeared. I didn't care much when I realized Kyoko was sleeping. That meant I could mess with her... we were in a hot spring, the water felt so good, splash her face a few times, she'll punch me for waking her up, heheh... I wanted this reality, yet I didn't at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling and before I knew it I was staring at her. She was red, or the water just was, I didn't care, it suited her, the red steam around her. She was the only person I knew besides Mami the others were blank faces that I could hardly remember. So it was no suprize I loved her company. I splashed her a couple times to mess with her and eventually heard her groan. "Err... Sayaka...? Whaaa?" She suddenly blinked a couple times. Good she didn't know what was happening yet. "Oh damn..." I whispered realizing I was gonna end up a smushed pancake by the end of this. Then I found myself and Kyoko in the kitchen like before. She rubbed her eyes as she was standing in the doorway with me staring at a foggy mirror. "Hey Kyoko." I said making sure she didn't know what happened. "H-hey...?" She said. She obviously thought it was a dream. She headed onto the couch and drifted asleep. I sighed. That was a relief. I couldn't believe what I could do here. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you!" Kyoko said.

Hours past, but she finally finished what she was explaining. So I was inside my mind and a bunch of crazy stuff happened and bam here we are. Damn this was confusing as crap. But, after many hours I finally got it. "Kyoko...' I said. She turned her. "Can we just, take a day off from this..." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "All of this I just want to hang out and enjoy this place." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just want to hang out and enjoy this place." Sayaka said. So... YES, wait no, yes, no. damn I don't know whether to like her or hate her for the hot spring incident. I didn't know how much I thought it was real or not. Most likely I knew it was. "Kyoko..." Sayaka said. "Do you... like me?" She asked. "W-what makes you ask that?" I asked. "Never mind." She said walking outside. I grabbed her by the hand. I took her and spun her around to face me, when she was inches away I slapped her across the face. "Sayaka, you idiot..." I said. "K-Kyoko?" She asked. "I killed myself for you, and you're the only one in this world besides Mami you're the only one I can go to now, and even if there were others I probably would still go to you because you may be naive but..." I answered. "You were just like me when I was little as a magical girl in training, I realized how much you meant to me after watching you die..." I felt tears wash my bare cheeks. "Let's just go and have some fun." Sayaka said. "Where do you want to go? I can make anything I want, I mean this is my mind right?" She asked. "Anywhere with food." I shrugged. Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course.." She snapped her fingers and the world shifted into a buffet. I drooled a little at the sight. "Enjoy!" She smiled. I dug into the large variety of foods. I went to the back. "So you're enjoying this place?" A voice said. "What?" I asked. I materialized a spear. "Hmm you're an easy catch." The voice rung in my ears. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked. A woman with brown short hair and a black dress, about my age, stood before me. "I was sent by Cora to capture you two." She grinned. "The more people she has working for her, the more people they bring in, until every person is captured then she will rule this world." She explained. "Then why don't you rebel against her?!" I asked. "Because shes too powerful, if I don't obey her she will punish me severely." The girl launched herself towards my neck. "She can control what happens in peoples minds!" She yelled, launching again. "She can make someone insane by the snap of her fingers." The girl sighed taking a breath. I stabbed her, pinning her down to where only I could move her. She turned into thin air almost instantly. "Sayaka!" I cried. I stared in horror at the girl. She was being hung by her hands, tied with steel ropes and bleeding. "Sayaka!" I cried and then saw the girl hanging her by the ropes. She grinned and vanished into thin air along with Sayaka. I stared in shock, for my best friend was just taken captive by insane people and their death leader. Yeah tell this to any normal person and the'll ask what're you drinking or what drugs are you taking. Seriously. I've had something like that happen... heh good times. I stopped and remembered I had to save Sayaka. Ok so what do I do now... yep I have no idea where I am... perfect... I started by running around looking for a door or window. The wood creaked at my careful steps. When I stopped they still creaked. Someone else was still here. I drew out my spear from on my back and got ready to fight, "Hey who the hell are ya?" I asked as loud as I could. The same girl slapped my across the face. The same one who hurdled herself against my neck to keep me from saving Sayaka. She began turning in a black cloud to escape. I grabbed her shirt and began turning into smoke myself she tried to struggle free, but before we knew it we were in the "death queens" castle. The floors were black and white tiles, but the ceiling and roof were curved in a sphere shape, but the floor left out and flat. The ceiling and roof were made of obsidian, and some other black lace for aesthetics. There was a shadow in the middle of the room with a couple Incubators next to it. When I got closer I saw she had long blue hair tied in two long blue pony tails and a black robe covering a blue dress. She didn't look at all like a death queen. Her face was cheery and positive like an anime high school girl. Their always cheery. I've been watching way too much anime haven't I... the girl saw me and grinned. "Looks like I have another girl working for me!" Her voice was cheery too. "Ok Momo you can go now." I stopped. "M-Momo..." That was my sisters name! She didn't look at all the my sister that my father killed. A different Momo maybe? I wan'ted to believe it, but I also wanted to believe it was real. I shook my head to forget about it and uttered, "Wheres Sayaka!?" I asked. "Hm? Oh the bluenette former witch, Octavia correct? And you're Kyoko the one who died with Octavia." The woman asked. Man her voice was getting on my nerves. I finally just punched her in the chin and when she fell back grabbed her collar and demanded to see Sayaka! "Sorry, but shes in her home!" The girl smiled. "Oh yeah my name is Cora!" She smiled. "I know." I said. "Wheres Sayaka take me to her!" I yelled. "No can do! I work for the incubators and the more people working for us the more power we can get from them, whenever they capture someone we're able to harvest energy from them to keep the world going!" She smiled. "And we have to keep them here to get more and more energy unless they bring someone in to take their place." She smiled. My fists tightened. "You bastard." I snarled. I was suddenly transported to a large room I'm guessing this was my home, I could control this place too right? I tried and failed. Damn the food here was cold. We had to get out of here soon. But how? I munched on an apple to think. I watched some tv. It was a news channel, I changed it to some sort of sailor moon shit. I just gave up and turned it off. I found a gamecube. My eyes widened at the game sitting next to it. Luigi's Mansion... one of my favorite games, mostly because of the easter egg...<p>

I played for hours on straight since I couldn't find a way out and hey Sayaka did say to have a day off. I got to the blackout and went straight for the telephone room! It was so creepy when I was four shitting my pants over this game. The dark room made it creepy and the shadow on the wall was creepier. Especially after my father had died and he had killed himself, the shadow was of Luigi committing suicide with a rope tying his neck to the ceiling. Memories... bad bad memories... after that I went for any speedy spirits left behind and golden mouse. I only had about 2,000 dollars by the blackout. I played the beta version first and died... Luigi looked possessed in front of the mansion after dying instead of the good night and the screen going dark when you die. The beta version was like hell in a gamecube. It was not meant for children or E for everybody, it could make a grown man shit himself. I nearly smashed the TV. I took the game out and decided to play Slender, I had never heard of it before and it was a guy in a suit not that scary. I started it and mannnn the aesthetics of this game... crap... halfway through my light on my flashlight was flickering on and off. I could hear the footsteps behind me. DAMNIT! Slender caught me again. The 100th time at least! I found 6 pages this time too! I played a few horror games afterward and they got boring. Seriously the red dot thing? Follow the red dot in the maze wow how stupid- WHAT THE HECK!? The face popped up as me with a knife in my chest. Okay I can see those things scaring me as a little kid, but if it's ME then hell, of course im gonna be scared. For a few more hours I played silent hill, and then five nights at freddies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>The screen click off. "Horray!" The game told me and gave me- 12.00$? For a job at five nights at freddies?! I demand 120.00$ for how long it took to beat golden freddy! Alright I needed to find a way out of here. I was playing on the PC for hours on end. An air vent? Yes! I climbed upward and fell out of the pipe. I ended up on a tiled floor outside of the tiny room the girl gave me. I searched for Kyoko. Man all the houses looked the same. I knew which one was Kyoko's though. Candy wrappers and apples sat on the ground in front with a window open. Sure enough Kyoko was inside playing Five nights at freddies as well. Popular game. "It's gonna rip you off! It only gives you 12.00$ at the end!" I shouted through her window. She turned her head. "Bout time you showed up!" She whispered climbing through the window. Why didn't i think of that? "C'mon." Kyoko said as we left the castle. We climbed out of a window behind the girl. It was scary of course, but what choice did we have? We reached the outside and ran, and ran, and ran. "Sayaka wheres your mind?" Kyoko asked. I shrugged and pointed toward my forehead. "Sheesh." She complained. "Take me back!" I yelled. A cloud of smoke and kyoko took my hand, and we vanished. "Phew..." I sighed. "We got lucky." Kyoko said. "But we have to make sure they don't come back." She stated. "Hey where's Mami?" She asked. "Uh..." I said. "Can't you wish her back or something?" Kyoko asked me. "It doesn't work like that, remember I only got her here because she was vulnerable, shes probably a floating soul around here, or vanished back to her own mind." I stated. "So that means we're alone.." Kyoko teased. I turned bright red. "Y-yeah..." I stuttered. She shot me a grin. "What do you like me or somethin'?" She teased. It only made me redder. "C-course not!" I defended. Of course I did though. "Mmmm hmmm." She kept teasing me by licking her lips. "Seemed like a brave move to come back for me." She said snickering. "Eeeh..." I stepped back. She stepped forward. "Heh scared?" She asked stepping back. "Kyoko!" I cried . She only laughed. "You actually thought I meant it didn't you!" She cried. I turned red and sliced her with my sword. We were dead so she regenerated quickly. "Aint gonna work on me!" She cried separating her spear into 8 pieces and hitting me into a wall. She drew her face close, looking down on me and cried, "You always were-" She stopped as I tripped her causing her to fall on me. We both turned as red as her ponytail. "Sayaka!" Kyoko cried in the same tone I did. "YOU IDIOT!" She cried getting off me and slapping me several times in the face<p>

Kyoko seemed to work a bit more than usual later on in the day. She did the laundry while I did dishes, I made food, she vacuumed. I think she only vacuumed because she was playing Luigi's mansion, I saw her checking for ghosts many times, and then looking at her shadow to make sure it wasn't committing suicide. It was kind of cute actually. "Sayaka seen any speedy spirits?" She asked at one point. "How long did you play that game?" I asked. "Uhmm... let's see... 2 no... 3 hours maybe." She said. I sighed. "I played five nights at freddies 2." I said. "2?" She asked. I nodded, "Golden freddy sucks." I said. "I couldn't find 2.." She groaned. "Theres a new Chika!" I said. "The old one was enough bull shit..." Kyoko complained. "Not as much as the marinate and the music box.." I said. "Marinate?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah you have to wind it up every few seconds or a marinate comes popping at you and kills you." I said in a way too cheerful tone. "Jeez, does your camera thing still run out?" Kyoko asked. I nodded. "Yeah." Kyoko slumped back in her seat. "So what do you think Mami's doing?" I asked. "Playing checkers with the witch that bit her head off." Kyoko answered. I burst out laughing. "Nahh they would be playing poker, they bet their heads!" I said. "Ohh did you remember that?" Kyoko asked. "No you told me, and I could still see teeth marks on her neck." I said smugly. Kyoko was a bad influence. I could tell. I mean with no personality because of the memory loss and everything, pretty easy to have Kyoko rub off on me, in more than one way...

* * *

><p><strong>Cora's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the open air vent and window. They had gotten loose... man these guys were tough. I guess I have to be more.. brutal next time. If only I had been better... a small Incubator came up to me and rubbed its fur against my leg. "Aw." I said as it purred a soft rhythm. I hummed along with it. Why were Incubators so mistreated and misunderstood? They didn't talk about the subject very much. I'm on their side though and if i'm protecting the universe than i'm happy! I needed to find those girls, they seemed powerful, I could finally make Kyubey happy! Kyubey was one of the most successful Incubators that invests in humans! What were so good about humans? I don't even know my species. I guess i'm a demon. A very cheerful demon! At least people say i'm cheerful. I looked at my, well <em>our <em>army, it was pretty big, but out energy supply was decreasing. Didn't one girl just recently make a wish to manipulate time? To save a friend? A month ago right? It was reported by Kyubey about a day or two ago. She had a lot of energy, but she was odd and tough, she didn't seem to be like Kyoko, but at least didn't fall into despair as quickly as the others. A big group appeared. Some keep reappearing and then vanishing. Turns out it was the girl, kept bringing them back to the same month over and over, dyed over and over. I knew from recent reports and after piecing them together, with some additional evidence that was left from our past selves. Man this girl was stubborn. Hopefully it didn't happen again. Kyubey was talking to another girl, the one that the time traveler was convincing not to make a contract. Madoka Kaname I think, she seems to have a godly amount of potential thanks to... whats her name... Homura Akemi thats it! Homura and Madoka must have been good friends in the past. Oh well she'll give up sooner or later. I wonder what this Madoka Kaname wished for in the past. Ideas popped into my mind. I need to catch Kyoko and Sayaka soon or.. Kyubey will add me to his collection. Kyubey wasn't as cute as I thought... I'd just be lucky is he was so kind as to simply mount my head onto a wall...

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view morning<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun arose over the horizon. Yet something blocked it. I stared into the dark shadow. "Sayaka!" It cried. "Hm?" I groaned sleepily. It wrapped its arms around me in a hug. "Wha..." I yawned. "It's me!" She said. "Kyoko?" I asked. "No... Mami." She said. "Mami!" I cried. "How did you-" She placed a finger over my lips. "We need to leave." Mami said. "W-what about Kyoko?" I asked. "This <em>is <em>about Kyoko!" She said. "W-what do you mean?!" I questioned. "I _mean _that Kyoko has gone.. bad." Mami said. She held out her hand. "Theres no more I can explain are you coming?" Mami asked. I hesitated she seemed, different somehow, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I nodded, "Okay lets go!" I cried grasping her hand. "Caught you..." She grinned exploding into a mass of red and yellow ribbons. I drew my sword and began cutting them, it was no use she was too powerful! I couldn't breathe. They covered my whole body, and before I knew it Cora was standing before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I heard a loud explosion of ribbons in Sayaka's room, and rushed to her aid. "Sayaka!" I cried as seeing the ribbons on the floor. "Are these Mami Tomoe's?" I asked. "Sayaka!" I yelled again. "Where are you?!" I cried. "Answer me!" I breathed in and out. Okay don't lose your head here, heh don't lose your <em>head <em>ahh Mami head jokes. I shook my head and clutched the ribbons. I had to find Sayaka, but how? I calmed myself down, shes with Mami she should be fine. That only made me worry, I forced myself to forget and headed to the kitchen to make dinner for when they got home. I tied the ribbons on a coat rack and waited for their arrival while heating up some ramen. A shadow passed behind me. "Kyoko." The person said. "Mami, what happened to Sayaka?" I asked. "Please come with me!" She said holding out her hand. "Why?" I asked. "To save Sayaka!" She said. I grabbed her hand slowly. She grinned and turned into ribbons. I swiped at them with my spear, they just kept coming. I huddled in the center and waited for the large mass of ribbons to fade away. They tore at my skin and my life flashed before my eyes, damn, I was badass. I remembered all the times I hurt Sayaka, how many times she suffered, because of me, I was the reason she died, it was me who caused her so much grief, is it guilt I have towards her or is it-

* * *

><p><strong>Mami's point of view (YEP SHES BACK even though a few seconds ago she exploded into ribbons, SHES BACK!) Also forgive me for grammar errors it's hard to see the gray lines under words from spelling and grammar check.<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. I was caught in large red ribbons. My body was being squeezed under the pressure. I could hardly breathe. Sayaka sat in front of me, her body looked stunned and paralyzed. She didn't move until I cried, "Sayaka are you alright?!" She turned her head towards me, she was wide eyed and dull, dark rings sat along the corners of her eyes, in-defining her tiredness. Her mouth was slightly open in a gasp. Her eyes widened larger (If that was even possible.) "M-Mami.." She said quietly. "W-what happened, why did you bring me here?!" She said a bit more confident. "I didn't I swear!" I couldn't understand why I was so shaken up, wait what happened, why am I tied up? "I'm presuming you're both wondering what's happening." Cora stood in front of us. "Well Mami Tomoe, while you were well, dead, sort of, when time caught up to you and realized you weren't supposed to exist in Sayaka's consciousness, only her and Kyoko, since they died together, I just so happened to find you and take you in." She said in a way too cheerful tone. "And Sayaka Miki, I made a clone of Mami using leftover ribbons I found in Mami's pockets, and molded them to look like the one tied up in our very presence." Cora explained thoroughly as if she were talking to a little kid. "I know I have no memories and all, but i'm still like... uh... 13... 14?" Sayaka said trying to figure her age out. Cora burst out laughing. She covered her mouth and put her arm around her stomach to keep from toppling over- never mind... she already did. I got my arm and hand free and put my fingers through my bangs straightening them out until Sayaka stopped counting, and Cora got back onto her feet. "Ahem..." I coughed into my fist. Cora managed to get herself up before rubbing tears away from her eyes, and Sayaka put her fingers that were previously counting numbers, down and into her skirt pockets fumbling with a light blue hankey. "Hey wait a minute how come when you die you still have your clothes?" Sayaka asked. Me and Cora just shrugged, "Logic, ya know?" Cora said, and went to fiddling with her thumbs. "I'm just waiting for Kyubey to give me some command." She said. "Why do you follow Kyubey?" I asked. "Well, Incubators are the good ones right?" She asked. "No, they sorta killed people-" Sayaka stopped. "Wait, aren't you dead.. Cora?" Sayaka asked. Cora shrugged and said calmly, "Heck if I know." She put down her hands and fiddled with her thumbs... again.. for the twentieth time since I had woken up. Sayaka sighed upon Cora's carelessness. I whispered to Sayaka, "Hey a little help while ms. Death girl is distracted with... whatever she's doing?" Sayaka untied the red ribbons and Cora looked up. "Don't think about escaping, it's useless we'll find you again, don't waste your breath." Cora did thumb wars for the first time sticking out her tongue, like people do when they're focusing. She knocked her red hat over. Her eye twitched a little and a vein seemed to pop out from her head. Foot steps were heard a few yards away. I looked up, as did the others. "Kyubey?" Cora asked excited. "Wrong." A voice said as a sudden spear cut through Coras chest. Marble and stone flew in the air on contact and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Flesh and blood sat on the tip of her spear. Kyoko shook it off. She stepped towards me and Sayaka. "Hey-" She stopped as Cora grabbed her and a can of smoke filled the air. I couldn't stand any longer, as I breathed it in I felt sleepier and sleepier, ah I see, its that kind of gas...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyubey's point of view (Yep see how it's like on his side of the story)<strong>

* * *

><p>I tossed the can into the air setting it off. Gas emitted as I covered my mouth and nose, very hard to see it yes, but I still have a nose, luckily... with Homura Akemi on my tail every two seconds i'm lucky to still have, well, my tail. I watched as the girls fell to their knees gasping, and then falling further to meet the ground. I had covered my mouth and nose from the odor with my ears, yes they are ears. As the gas lifted I stared at my captured beauties. Kyoko groaned a little. I flinched as she moved her hand around searching for something, then, her stomach groaned along with her. She found my tail and bit into it. I yelped in suprize, "<em>Kyoko Sakura, what are you doing<em>?!" I screamed. She spit out my fur and continued to sleep lazily. I sighed, typical. Sooner or later Homura might turn back the clock again and bring _another _Kyoko and Sayaka to the bunch being transferred into energy. Once a new one comes in, the old one becomes lifeless and available for energy, we just have to capture them so we can turn them into energy first, otherwise if the body is left around, things could get ugly, in a number of ways. I'll know when Homura Akemi is going to turn back time when a new dead Madoka arrives , the last one is still lurking somewhere. Shes powerful, but she can't hide forever. I don't understand why humans don't just except their fate and be done with it, why don't they just fulfill their destiny and turn into witches, and then energy? Humans were always a complicated species. Although they seem to blame me for their contracts even though they know I don't feel anything, I have no emotion, it's a pointless struggle, I really hate having to deal with keeping Homura's work when she lets someone die, and having to make contracts with them every time. Although, like their is a new Kyoko and sayaka in every timeline, there is a new group of Kyubey's and their spare bodies, so their trouble too. Yes it's a bigger army, but it's a lot of trouble caring for them every second of the day- speaking of which... "_KYUBEY!" _A young Incubator yelled. The only thing is, we live even though a new group comes in. Complicated process I know, but we know this thanks to the creator of this world, she just doesn't know it so we can manipulate her however we please, she made a wish for a guy to have a second chance in his career, but she soon became a witch and lost her memory of that wish, once fallen into despair, assistance from the future law of cycles, even though not created yet, she went back in time to create a second chance for her, her friends, and any other previous fallen magical girls or witches, but they had their own minds to tend to what they wanted to, just like Cora, on of the most powerful magical girls in history... she just doesn't remember any of this, if even aware in the first place, because she was a witch too, and this way maybe eventually we can capture Octavia Von Seckendorff!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah I know it's shorter than the previous one, but i've been busy over the holidays, I hope you understand and once again thank you for everyone who supported this fanfiction another chapter should be posted soon enough. Until next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy winter break! Or at least I hope it's still winter break by the time I upload this... anyway... I would appreciate if you would show some support to this fan fiction by following, favoriting, reviewing, or just simply taking your time to read this chapter also thank you for 200 views its outstanding that 200 people have read these thank you, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>My vision blurred and seemed to make every color and object grow dim, even Kyoko seemed to be gray and dull, her face was unreadable because of the extreme blur, my hands shook and I slowly stumbled onto my feet. I realized Kyubey was standing before me his face was in his usual meaningless smile, it was sick, I materialized a sword and shouted, "What did you do to us-!" I paused. Not intentionally, I just did. I couldn't move, my knees buckled and my elbows held firm in place. My body was completely stiff. "<em>You really know nothing, do you?" <em>Kyubey asked. "_Do you know Madoka Kaname? Do you know that she created a world for you to do whatever you please, Madoka gave you rule over the afterlife, as she would keep the Earth under control." _Kyubey explained. "R-rule?" I asked. _"Yes, nagisa Momoe, who spoke to Mami Tomoe, said it was because you were new with a large group along with you, but that is incorrect, it is because you are the god of this world, Cora was a former witch with no memory, the only thing she remembered was an Incubator greeting her in her labyrinth, she said it might have killed her and given her this new life, we took advantage and got her to do our bidding, giving her great power and energy, that we got from your past selves-" _"Past selves?" _"Yes, Homura Akemi was a time traveler, each time you died in every timeline, a new body was born here while the old body was used for energy." _The small cat like creature stated just before a 8 piece chain was wrapped around it. "You bastard." Kyoko yelled squeezing it to death and it falling to pieces, then regenerating, as it was the afterlife after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>We sat in that room for hours, Cora had left, and took Mami with her. It was me and Sayaka left. I couldn't help but glance over at her every once and a while, and feel sorry for being the cause of her death, it was obviously me, I pushed her when we met, then pushed her further when I tried to cheer her up when she didn't trust me, and farther when I teased her for being so naive. I felt her stare on me many times, i'm sure she felt mine. When I became I magical girl, I swore never to use my powers for anyone after my family had died. Then I met Sayaka, although she was a pain, she seemed so... whats the word... like me. Hours past and all I did was twiddle with my thumbs and look around, it was a fairly small room. The glass panes reminded me of my fathers church. I remembered that knife that lay on the ground when I came back from witch hunting. I remember the pool of blood I stepped on when I walked in, and witnessing my father being hung. My mother... Momo... father... they all died, because of me. Why couldn't I have gone with them? I'm stuck here alone... I have no one... a finger poked me in my side. "Kyoko?" Sayaka asked. Thats right I still have Sayaka. I cried a little before throwing myself onto her and hugging her tightly. "K-Kyoko?! Is this an attack or a hug?" She said as I squeezed harder. "Kyoko..." She said before falling onto the ground. "Sorry." I apologized rubbing the back of my neck and letting go. "I just..." I sighed scooting backwards and suddenly something came to mind. "You rule this world right?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay so does that mean you can control this world too?" I asked. She thought for a moment before standing up. "Only one way to find out." Sayaka said. I could see her tense up as she began to think hard about what to manipulate, or was already trying to manipulate something, and failing. "You know this isn't star wars right?" I asked as she lifted her hand as if to use it to lift something from a distance. She set her hand down immediately and shrugged, "What do you expect me to do?" She asked. I shrugged and took a container of Pocky I hadn't eaten in days and left in my pocket all this time. I was saving it for a special occasion where I was trapped and didn't have any food, or just couldn't find any anywhere. I bit into a pocky stick showing my canines. Sayaka stared at me for a moment and then at the pocky. I glanced at her with a sharp stare and sighed, again showing my sharp canines. I held out the box of pocky and asked, "Wan't some?" The next move she made I didn't expect. She reached out and took the entire pocky box, "Yes, in fact I do." She said with a sharp grin similar to mine. I snickered tempted to yell copyright for her stealing my grin. Instead I glanced at my empty hands a surprised blank expression on my face. "M-my emergency pocky." I stuttered. "Is all you think about, food?" She asked holding the pocky in her mouth mimicking the way I do where I make my signature grin and hold the pocky stick between my teeth, although hers weren't as freakishly sharp as mine. "Hey!" I shout as I grab her and start wrestling her to the ground. She threw kicks, but they were sloppy considering she had no legs before, so she doesn't exactly know how to use them, let alone fight. She pocky stick in her mouth snapped in two before long and she cried out, "Noooo my chocolate pocky yyyy!" She took my wrists with her hands and threw me off of her sending me feet first into the wall behind her, big mistake. With my magical girl abilities still intact I pushed off the wall using my feet and tackled the girl reaching for my box of pocky that had fallen on the floor moments ago. I threw more punches and unlucky for her i was a experienced fighter, and even if she still had her memories and skills memorized she still wouldn't be able to beat me, just like before when I almost killed her. Thinking about killing her made my jaw tighten and my eyes widen a bit, unnoticeable to Sayaka luckily as she was swinging her arms desperately trying to free herself. I suddenly saw wheels fly past my face. "I won't lose." Sayaka said grinning, ah so that was what my grin looked like from the other side. "Ah so were playing it like that eh?" I asked summoning an incredible amount of spears. She used the same attack as she did when she was Octavia, now shes Sayaka using the same attacks as that... witch. We both lunged our magical items towards each other like missiles yelling, "3, 2, 1, FIRE!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Sayaka's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything was a mess now. crumbled walls and dust was everywhere. a wall had fallen on top of me causing me to almost have a heart attack. "Alright you win.." I muttered, I did NOT like losing. She leaned to pick me up and I suddenly whispered, "Caught you!" I said as I threw her behind me. "You gotta stop doing that..." Kyoko whined. I stuck my tongue out at her. She took the opportunity and sliced it in half watching it regenerate. "Surprised no one noticed this-" I said just as Cora walked in the room, a angry expression on her face. "Wheres Mami?" Kyoko asked. She shoved Kyoko into the doorway pushing her the same way she took Mami. "What the hell!" Kyoko shouted from the other room. I rushed after her summoning a cutlass. The blade felt good in my hands. The hallway seemed to stretch forever, I wondered how they got down the hallway so fast. It made me dizzy and soon I was walking aimlessly down the large hallway.<p>

I eventually found a large room, it was checkered pink and blue, and dolls were scattered along with presents along the walls. The room had a Chandler that brightly lit the room up. Kyoko and Mami were there, but something was off. "Kyoko!" I shouted. She spun around towards me. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Huh?" I questioned. Her hair was down and she had a black choker necklace with a red skirt and green T-shirt. "Well are you comin' er what?" Kyoko asked. "Coming where?" I shakily removed my cutlass from my hand ordering it to vanish. "Kyoko Sayaka!" Mami cried. She had a pink shirt that had sleeves going to her elbows. And a brown skirt matching the smaller girl next to her's dress. "Hey isn't that the girl you met when you first came here, Charlotte right?" Mami tilted her head to the side. "She has been with us for years hasn't she? She arrived with me when I met you guys..." Mami said. I was completely confused by now. "Mami I think we need to get you back to the home, wait where did Cora go!?" I cried searching frantically. "Cora? Is she a friend of yours?" Mami asked. "You know, Cora, she was with Kyoko a second ago- friend?!" I asked. They nodded. "OK Sayaka, I think you need to rest for a bit..." Kyoko said putting a worried hand on my shoulder. "I think _you _need to leave!" I said. "Don't you realize whats happening!" I asked. "This is all wrong we were at Cora's castle don't you remember?!" I shouted. They stepped back. "Sayaka are you-" I slapped her. "Snap out of it!" I cried. "We're dead! You have to realize this now, we have to leave! We have to actually die not stay here in this-" I stopped. Kyoko lifted her head in making her head appear to dangle loosely a bit showing her neck as she sneered biting a piece of pocky. "We have to find the way out of here..." I said daringly. "No we have to get ready for the show!" Mami yelled. "The show _you _forced me into!" Kyoko stared at me. "C'mon!" Kyoko dragged me out to the double doors. We arrived to a dark room. A few spotlights were on us. A witch and some of it's familiars sat in the seats. "Why are we preforming for witches and familiars!" I cried. "Thats the leading champion for all preforming contests! She came to watch our show and brought some friends, how can you mistake them for... witches?" Kyoko asked. It was obvious she couldn't see the monsters in front of her, only the familiar faces in the crowd. I glanced at her choker. I wonder... could she have a witch's kiss, Cora used to be a witch right? That's what Kyubey told me, maybe she could still plant witch kisses. That means I need to kill that witch before I can save them. "Kyoko." I said. She turned to me. "Get. Back." I told her. "Why?" She asked. " " I repeated. She stepped behind Sayaka where Mami was. I materialized a sword and charged at the witch. "Sayaka!" Kyoko cried. I quickly sliced the witch in half and it regenerated. I summoned thousands of cutlasses and drew them back ready to fire. The witch sprouted tentacles and hit me in the face. The room broke into a cliff and I was just barely hanging on with my hands on the ledge. By the time I had gotten up the witch had Kyoko and Mami, Kyoko and Mami couldn't see the witch so just stared at me with half, are you crazy, and half how dare you! Faces. I used my cutlass to slice the witch once more and watched it regenerate. "You're Cora aren't you?" I asked. It all made since, the witch's kiss lured Kyoko and Mami while Cora planned to keep them here until the new ones came to steal energy from the bodies, Cora took on her witch form.. somehow, and while under the witch's kiss Kyoko and Mami only saw her as her human form. "Sayaka!" Mami rushed over to me. "What's wrong with you!" She cried. "Mami you're under a witch's kiss, you're under Cora's spell so she can use you for energy to keep this place going, cause apparently magical girls weren't enough!" I said. Mami stared at me dumbfounded. "Witch kiss? Magical girl? energy? Cora?" She asked. "Stronger than I thought, messed with your memories too huh?" I asked not expecting an answer. "Sayaka are you alright?" Kyoko asked. "_I'm _perfectly fine, _you _need to snap out of it and remember your past! Don't you remember?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm guessing the only reason I remember is because i'm a witch, I can't get witch's kisses if I am a witch." I mumbled under my breath. "My witch power gave me the power to fight off these sort of things, resist, fight, protect." I said louder. "Come on we need to get you home." Mami said. I followed them ."Yes we do." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mami's point of view (See what it's like for a person with a witch's kiss, at least how I think it would be) <strong>

* * *

><p>We stepped into our large home. As usual there was a large chandler and a big dining table in the middle of the room with candles on it. We sat on the soft quilted couches and I spoke, "Sayaka, is everything alright?" I asked, all this talk about witches and magical girls seemed like she was reading a fairy tail. "Mami, please, PLEASE, trust me, you have to remember! You were my sempai!" Sayaka said. Sempai? Me? No way! "Sayaka-" Kyoko began. "You should remember too, don't you remember, when we were alive?" Sayaka asked. "We are alive Sayaka, I think we would remember-" Sayaka sat up immediately. "But you wouldn't! I didn't for the longest time, I still don't, Kyoko was the only one who knew me because she died with me! She died with Octavia Von Seckenddroff! Shes the only reason i'm here, you're here! Mami I was there when you died to the sweets witch! She bit your head she- shes right beside you!" Sayaka cried pointing to Charlotte. "You remember... you're a witch, you can't be influenced by a witch's kiss if you're a witch!" She pointed at her. "Charlotte?" I asked. She hid behind me. "Is it-" I didn't finish. Charlotte nodded. "This entire world isn't real, we need to leave-" Charlotte was cut off as I felt my neck, sure enough there was one spot that was icy cold. "Why didn't you..." I couldn't breathe The icy cold spread through me until I couldn't breathe. "Mami snap out of it!" Sayaka yelled, it didn't reach my ears completely. Everything spun. "This entire world is a fake, my name is Nagisa Momoe, a former witch like Sayaka, with no memories of my past except faint blurs, I can remember that moment when I killed you-" She stopped. "Kyubey said I wouldn't be lonely, even if I am a witch I wouldn't be lonely if I helped him..." An angry voice growled. "You magical girls piss me off, you witch's seem to find a way to outsmart me, but not overpower me." The voice said. Cora stepped forth. A mad grin flickering on her mouth. "He told me you witch's live to curse the world, and magical girls to abuse it with power." Cora said. "I won't let this happen to <em>my <em>world." Cora lept forth at us. "No- stop-" Sayaka's voice was breaking and I could hardly make out what was happening over the cold, Kyoko seemed the same. Dark spots burned through my eyes. Pain surged through me along with a icy coldness I couldn't shake. _"A person with a witch's kiss loses energy." _I said something like that to Madoka and Sayaka, I remember, it was faint, but it was still there. It meant this... witch was seeping my energy. All I had to do was stand up. One job, I can't lose. I picked myself up, wait how was I going to get rid of the witch kiss! Defeat rushed over me causing me to land on my knees palms first. I stared at the ground. It felt like something was eating away at me. A trail of bright blue streaks passed by.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up as the blue and black vanished from my eyes. "It was a familiar." Sayaka said. "One obeying without it's master, or it was ordered to look like Cora to distract us." Sayaka mumbled to herself, I stared at her as my memories returned no longer covered with icy coldness. Mami had stood up, and just like me, her head was pounding. "We need to leave." I stated. "Who's...?" I stopped to look at the small girl to Mami's right. " Well this is the witch who killed me, we arrived at almost the exact same time when we died, she didn't stay and chat for long and went to meet other witch's, then soon after, about a few weeks you showed up, I was just passing by and happened to see you." Mami explained. "Charlotte are you staying or...?" She nodded. "So we have a new companion?" Sayaka asked. To me it looked like the whole Octavia thing was fading and the old Sayaka was returning bit by bit. I couldn't tell if that was a scary thing or not. Sayaka went mad over what happened to her, what if her memories return and that madness surfaces again. I couldn't let that happen. Charlotte looked like she wanted to talk to me, she motioned for me to sit down and the others to go somewhere else.<p>

We sat down slowly. "I can tell somethings on your mind, it's about Sayaka isn't it?" The girl said dead on point. "You know, Sayaka isn't Sayaka right? And Octavia will never _be _Sayaka." The girl said sadly. I snickered. "How do you know that she could return-!" The girl became angry and shouted, "She could return to the very thing that made Octavia in the first place, it would become an endless loop! Sayaka would fall into despair once more over her memories and eventually, just like when we were alive Octavia would surface, like another personality fighting inside Sayaka, she would become Octavia again, but soon remember her past, quicker and quicker that the last times, and turn from Sayaka to Octavia over and over, do you really want Sayaka to not only go insane, but the thing she is now go insane as well?" Charlotte asked. I stared dumbfounded. "It's not right for Sayaka to be forced into Octavia." I finally said. "Yeah? Well think about it this way, Octavia is like Sayaka's savior of despair, once Sayaka fell into despair she had passed her limit, Octavia is another side of her, where she is at _peace _and Sayaka was tossed away forever, it was the only way to keep her soul from being corrupted and creating a labyrinth within herself, just like all witch's and magical girls, when she was contracted, her soul became a labyrinth in itself, one where her deepest memories came forth and once she fell into despair those memories drive a person insane, a witch takes those memories and releases them from their soul creating that labyrinth and with those memories gone, they feel at peace and can enjoy their lives once killed, did that make any sense to you AT ALL?" Charlotte asked. I nodded a bit before processing this new information. "This new peace is the only thing holding us witch's together, once those memories flood back that peace is broken and a paradox is created unless the witch or magical girl somehow finds their own since of closure or peace, that can be tough for people who've gone through hell and back, or for just some stubborn people." She sighed. "I still don't remember my past, and I don't want to, if you were to tell me I should remember I'd beat your face in, Sayaka, we'll just call her that, feels the same way, it's natural for a witch to be over protective with their hope and peace, it's all we have you know? Sayaka could just become mad over that and break away her peace all together and have nothing left but to destroy, its happened, she will have hostility to you unless you except Octavia, not Sayaka, Sayakas gone and that's what Octavia her best friend you need to know when to give up on Sayaka and support Octavia." Charlotte said. "What about all the good memories?" I asked. "Of course we want our good memories, but we can make our own ourselves right here and be happy." She shot at me. "How do you know all this doesn't time move faster here? How did you learn it so quickly?" I asked. "No one knows how fast or slow time goes here, for me it seemed slower, Mami mightn't seen it as faster, no one can solve that, if feels like years for me, hers feels like moments, I am dead serious, did you know its been 12 hours since we stared this conversation for me?" She asked. "It feels like... one hour.. maybe." I said."For me it just took 5 minutes maybe for you to say that." Charlotte stated. "5 seconds." I corrected. "3 minutes this time, damn you're slow." Charlotte said. "You're just freakishly fast!" I blurted out. The girl covered her face and then uncovered it showing a different face, like one that looked like face paint. She looked like a clown, her pony tails turned into blue and red odd shaped horns. Her legs glowed and became one long snake tail. She extended from it putting us almost nose to nose and she growled, "What I didn't hear you?" She asked. "Alright cool it!" I said as she returned to normal. "Octavia can do that too ya know." Charlotte stated. "Remind me never to get on Sayakas bad side." I said. "Shes not Sayaka." Charlotte said before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's point of view (Yes you are not reading this wrong, shes a member of this fan fiction now she gets her first spotlight)<strong>

* * *

><p>I fumbled with my two pigtails trying to cool my temper. One problem with being half clown snake witch and half sweets witch was the second personality I had to deal with, one second I was overjoyed about whatever the hell I was overjoyed about, the other I was over raged with temper and everything pissed me off. Not split personalities, just something that played with my emotions and toyed with me until I went mad, something that drew my anger and hostility or happy joyful emotions out to their borders until they were completely exposed. Something that can make me mad and cause me to drive myself insane with the two emotions always were messing with your brain causing me to act weird or insane sometimes. People take the two witch's for granted no matter which side of me it is, the sweets witch seems so harmless, the clown witch seems so silly with its multicolors and spots. Even when its about to kill you it's smiling, those witch's aren't me, they just aren't I can't explain it. "<em>You're just a girl with her cheese." <em>someone once said. Those words kept me going. Luckily it was a good memory, I didn't want any bad ones to tip the balance of my emotions toward the clown witch. I had to cling on to whatever was left of _me _and my sanity. That aspect of me was torn, abused, mistreated, it felt like that side of me was the worst of all, but it seemed like it was more of me than any of the witch's... maybe Kyoko was right, maybe Octavia felt the same way. She wasn't Sayaka though she was Octavia, I can't be two people so it's right for me to feel this way. _"You always were stubborn, weren't you Nagisa?" _A voice asked. A memory? I teared up a little covering my hands over my mouth muffling the whines and gasps. _"Nagisa it'll be alright, mama will be here, our little cheese cake that we made together, once I out of the hospital we can both enjoy it together, right Nagisa?" _The voice made me cry, I felt a deep pain in my chest at the words. Did we ever share it. _"I wish-" _I heard my own self say as it was cut off with my moans of sadness. The brief images were brutal. I couldn't let Octavia go through such misery, or any other witch, their security and peace was what made them witch's, and it kept them sane. Octavia needed that. I couldn't let myself fall into despair again. They needed me. Only their consciousness reverts from their magical girl self and their witch self in the paradox, their outside stays the same except for brutal insanity being shown. Only the toughest girls can manage that. Screams of pain echoed through my ears tearing away at my mind. Brutal images of girls being sacrificed and falling into despair, and me killing them utterly unknowingly of my great burden of sin I was carrying along with me every time I killed a witch, it fell onto me like an anvil to the back. I screamed. "_Nagisa!" _A soft voice echoed. "I'm not Nagisa!" I whined tears falling down my face. I gripped my head trying to clear my mind. "_Mama, died yesterday... all I want is to have cheesecake with her one more time." _A young voice told me as a sharp taste of cheese hit my mouth. "_Is that really what you wan't Nagisa Momoe? Would you trade your soul to have a wish like that?" _I knew it was Kyubey. "No I wouldn't! I want my mama alive and here with me!" I yelled. "Charlotte!" A voice yelled. Two yellow drill shaped ponytails came to view and then I was hit with a massive force pushing me to the ground. "Mami!" I yelled. "You... had visions again didn't you?" Mami asked. I nodded as a soft breeze tickled my skin. "They've been happening a lot more frequently, my... mama... and.." I teared up a little. "It's alright, Nagisa-" Mami started. Her eyes grew wide. "B-but i-i'm n-not N-N-Nagisa-a." I cried between gasps. "Charlotte!" Mami cried. "Calm down..." She cried putting her arm on my head hugging me tightly and whispering, "Charlotte... you may be a witch, but you still have the heart of a little girl don't you..." She crouched onto her knees so we were face to face. "It was all in the past... don't let them get to you... don't let them make you something your not." Mami said. "Time moves slower for you, so you've had more time here, you've been to places where days are years, you must know... why does Octavia have a soul gem.. a few days ago we found out she had one, what does this mean?" Mami asked. "It means Sayakas surfacing... i'm not sure how an Incubator found out how to contact her, Incubators aren't allowed in this realm." I said. "Although... are you sure it's really a soul gem? Shes already fallen into despair so doesn't that mean-" A loud explosion went off. Speak of the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Octavia's point of view (Yep)<strong>

* * *

><p>Images from out of a dream came hurdling at me. The rooms faded and memories were stripped away once more. I'm sorry.. Kyoko.. Mami.. Charlotte.. I failed... I couldn't keep up time caught up with me and my soul gem couldn't take the grief and despair that hurdled at me. A magical girl shouldn't exist... neither should the form of a full witch... only humans with exceeding abilities and forms unlike any other accessible... none surpassing my form as I am now. "Sayaka!" A voice called to me. A sharp object poked at me, no damage was taken though. "<em>Kyoko?" <em>I asked. "You dummy- hold on." Kyoko said. A face greeted me. "You know you should've just called me and I could've helped ya? But no, it's too late isn't it? Do I have to save you every time? I know, it's risky but..." The voice trailed of as a spear hit my throat causing me head to fall to the ground, it regenerated though, quicker than usual. The labyrinth didn't fade, the familiars got angry. A shadow with a violin charged at Kyoko and wheels flung at her knocking her into her own barrier of red fence. She hit me again impaling me with her spear through my stomach and coming out my back. She kneel ed down at me and asked, "You couldn't have had a soul gem as a witch ya know? This would'a happened soon er later, why didn't you tell me when you made a contract? I could'a saved your ass and mine too." Kyoko said. "Making a second contract and being a witch was crazy ya know?" She said holding a hand to me. I could see myself in a mirror in my labyrinth, my face was half of a girl with blue hair, tears streaming down my pale cheeks, the other half was a monster, one eye on the side of my head and the other cut in half, I had an odd mouth with it extending as my chin seeming to resemble a drain of some sort, an odd hat with a hood cut off in a heart shape, I had a tail, again, and a sword loosely dangling in my hand. "_You, came all this way to save me, even as a monster?" _I asked, my throat was dry and creaking and was inhuman defiantly. "Course idiot!" She snapped taking what was meant to resemble a hand. "We're always gonna go out the same way aren't we?" She asked bringing her spear to touch her back. She stuck it out the other side and hit my stomach with her spear just after impaling herself with the same strike. The world went white and fuzzy. A fiery version of the girl came up to me. There were no outlines of her face or clothes just of her shape. She hugged me tightly causing the blue and red flames to dance around each other. blood dripped from our stomachs and our faces were in sheer pain, but forced a smile. blood dripped down my chin, i'm guessing, I couldn't see my mouth just a blue blank face and body with little droplets coming down. We were on our knees by now gasping and panting for air. "Told you idiot... it sucks to be alone..." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Mami's point of view (Skipping Kyoko for now)<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared as the labyrinth faded, my and Charlotte had just entered and were down a huge hallway, it faded before we could get to Octavia. We stared at the living room of the home me, Kyoko, and Octavia had found when we first got here. Two body's lied in the middle next to each other with their hands holding. Torn white dresses, one with red stains, the other with blue. "Sayaka Kyoko!" I cried seeing blood stains on their backs. They slowly opened their eyes one after the other. "Mami?" They asked. "Are you two okay?" I asked. They nodded. "I got a few new memories since the last time you saw me.." Sayaka said. "I had to save this idiot." Kyoko complained. "Still intact though." She held a thumbs up with a grin showing her fangs. "We still need to find a way out of this place." I said. "We need to find that jewel or whatever." Mami said. "Actually... remember when I said that? Yeah um... turns out we can only get back with Cora's help, she has the jewel." Charlotte said. "I saw her wearing it." She said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a bit short, but due to me not uploading in a while I stayed with this. Again thanks for 200 views and your support so far, it means a lot! Until next time! <strong>


End file.
